


The Harrowing

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Gen, Kinloch Hold (Dragon Age), The Harrowing (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Cullen watches as Solona Amell prepares to undergo the Harrowing. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.
Series: The Way of the Warden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081041
Kudos: 1





	The Harrowing

“There can be no hesitation.” Knight-Commander Greagoir's harsh glare swept along the line of assembled Templars. “If the apprentice shows any sign of possession, she must be killed at once. Understood?”

“Yes, Knight-Commander.” His voice sounded with the others, echoing through the cavernous chamber. Greagoir nodded in satisfaction and gestured for the Templars to take up their assigned positions. His place was in the centre of the room, closest to the font. It would most likely be him who would have to strike down the apprentice, should she succumb.

_She._ Of all those gathered here, only Greagoir and Irving knew who was to undergo the Harrowing, and yet a certain face kept springing to mind. Memories of their all too few encounters dominated his thoughts; a coy smile and a blush as he retrieved her dropped books, a softly spoken _thank you_ as he held open the heavy wooden door to the mages' quarters. _Not her_ , he pleaded silently. _Please, Maker. Not her._

The door to the Harrowing chamber opened to reveal Ser Oswald, followed closely by Solona Amell. Of course. She was as lovely as ever, even blinking away sleep and with her braids in disarray. Her eyes briefly met his as she walked through the room, but there was no smile this time. She knew the consequences of failure as well as he.

“ _Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him_ ,” Greagoir recited. “Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin. Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream realm – the Fade – are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world.”

“This is why the Harrowing exists.” The First Enchanter stepped forward, wearing his usual serious but kindly expression. “The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will.”

“I am ready.” Solona's voice was strong and it carried easily through the chamber.

“Know this, apprentice,” Greagoir cautioned. “If you fail, we Templars will perform our duty. You will die.”

Solona nodded solemnly and turned towards the font. Her face was the picture of calm, but as she passed by he saw that her hands were shaking. Irving must have noticed too, for he stepped in front of her, halting her progress. He couldn't hear the words that were spoken, but they calmed Solona's nerves; her trembling ceased and she seemed to stand a little taller.

“First Enchanter,” Greagoir interrupted, “the apprentice must go through this test alone.

Irving retreated to the Knight-Commander's side and Solona continued on her path. He drew his blade in preparation and the other Templars followed suit, the cold glint of steel amplified by the otherworldly glow that emanated from the centre of the room. Solona reached the font and dipped a hand into its depths, her eyes widening in wonder and fear as a pale blue light enveloped her fingers. There was a blinding flash, and when his sight returned she was lying on the floor, looking for all the world as if she had simply fallen asleep. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and whispered a new prayer.


End file.
